Sargeant peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band
by TheMastermindMurray
Summary: This is why Falco wasn't around during Star Fox adventures. Read the story, and the title will be explained. (not a songfic)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own much-don't own star fox, that's for sure.

**Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

One day in the Lylat system, the star fox team was summoned to Sergeant Pepper's chambers. (Yes. I know it's general Pepper in the game, but I'm changing it. Call it creative license. Sergeant Pepper's lonely hearts club band sounds much better than General Pepper's.)

"Star Fox," the Sergeant began. "You are needed to solve a dispute on Dinosaur planet. More details will be given to you shortly after you leave Corneria. Do you accept this mission?" He asked unnecessarily.

"Of course, sergeant." Replied Fox McCloud.

_You know, it wouldn't kill Fox to say something different than, 'Of course sergeant' every time. Maybe I don't want to go on this one, huh? Why does he always speak for everyone, anyway? _Thought Falco, standing next to Fox.

"However," continued the sergeant, "I would like Falco Lombardi to remain here on Corneria. His service is required elsewhere."

"Understood, sergeant" was Fox's generic, store-brand reply.

_Wow. I wasn't being serious. Don't suppose it would hurt to sit this one out, though. I mean, flying solo is what I've always wanted to do anyways. _Falco thought. Fox, Slippy, and Peppy were already out the door.

"If I may ask sir, what am I needed for elsewhere, and where?" asked a curious Falco.

"Patience, Falco. I would prefer to brief the entire team together." Said the Sergeant. "They should be here shortly."

_Oh, great. So much for flying solo. I wonder what imbeciles they paired me with? _He thought.

Then, the first pilot walked through the door.

"KAT?" Falco exclaimed.

"Yeah, what is it, sugar?" she replied coolly. (I really need help with this. If I do stuff wrong with Kat's personality, tell me and I will fix it for the next chapters. I ask because she's the only one who's personality I don't know perfectly. I only have a vague idea.)

"Wha..how..you…" he trailed off, still excited.

"Do you plan on finishing any of those sentences?" she asked him.

He sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked flatly.

"I assumed that Salty over there told you that we were needed on a mission." She said

"Salty? Oh, you mean Pepper. Well, yeah, but I didn't know YOU were here. I mean, why you?" he asked Kat.

Before she could answer, the second member of the new squadron walked in, looking very official.

"Bill?" Falco asked. "I'm guessing you're another member of this team? The memories refuse to cease." He said.

"That's correct, Falco. I'm supposed to lead this squadron of impromptu fighters."

Just then, the fourth member walked in…..

Yeah, it was a poor excuse for a cliff-hanger. But at least you'll be guessing now, eh? Please review, so I can update faster.


	2. The Sky Pharaohs

Disclaimer: I don't own star fox. Go figure.

Now I reply to the review(s)!

Starfox MC: thanks! I…well…really wasn't expecting a review so fast. My other fiction took like 3 days to get one review…and thanks for correcting me with Kat/Katt. I thought I was pretty close with the personality myself, even though I forgot almost everything that happened in Star Fox 64.

* * *

Fuzzums: Tell the voices I said thanks!

* * *

Infinitiveevil: Thanks. Didn't quite understand what you were saying with Katt though-accented? I'm sorry, but I don't

know what that means. I will try more fem fatale though. Even though someone else just told me the personality was good…

* * *

Also, you guys should read and review my other story. I have serious writers block on that one and could use

encouragement and/or ideas for that.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

Falco turned as he heard the "swoosh" sound that the door makes when it opens. Since the first two members were all

people he knew, he was assuming that he would likewise know the next one. "Well, if it isn't-"he started to say, but then he

realized that this new person, or lizard rather, (think Leon, but younger, without the chronic back problems and, no annoying

high voice) was completely new to him. "The last member of our team." He finished, saying it strongly as though that was

what he had been preparing to say all along.

"My name is Raphael." He said. "I assume that this is the new team?"

"I guess so." Said Bill.

"Welcome team." Said Sergeant Pepper. "This mission is of utmost importance, and also top-secret. On each of your

profiles it will appear that you have been working alone on individual assignments-and that is what you must tell anyone else

who inquires."

Various yes sirs were issued, including a "Sure thing, Salty." From Katt.

"And now, for your assignment. Falco, you will be leading the team in this mission. Your team will be known as the 'Sky

Pharaohs' and each will receive a codename as such. Falco-"

Here he was cut off by Bill. "I thought that I was going to lead this team." He said.

"FALCO'S codename will be Tut." Sergeant Pepper continued, steamrolling over Bill's interruption. "Katt will be

Cleopatra. Bill shall be called Ptolemy. And Raphael will be called Ramses." He said.

"Wait a sec. You mean whenever we talk to each other, we have to use those names?" Asked Raphael.

"Only when you think that anonymity is required." The Sergeant replied. "Now. Your home base will be the ship called

Great Sphinx. Each of your ships are to be deployed and returned to the Great Sphinx between missions. You are to head

there immediately. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good. The Great Sphinx is in docking bay 49. Now move out!" Sergeant Pepper ordered. As they marched towards

docking bay 49, Falco thought.

_ Leading a team, huh? This ought to be entertaining. Fox makes it look easy enough to do, and anything he can _

_do,I can do. And do it much better than he ever could have done. So this should be a piece of cake!_

Oh, how wrong he was. He was about to learn the hard way just how hard being the leader was. That piece of cake

would soon be a heaping helping of mud pie.

* * *

The end of this chapter! What is it with Sergeant pepper and naming teams? Star Fox and Sky Pharaohs are pretty similar...not to mention Great Fox/Great Sphinx. I guess Sergeant Pepper just isnt as creative as he is odd-looking. (seriously. Have you seen what he looked like in Star Fox Assault? I just saw the game for the first time yesterday. Man was Pepper in need of a face lift!) 


End file.
